Puis je te dire un secret?
by Meye
Summary: Jamie est être le gars parfait après le débâcle d'Anna. Mais quand la mère de Bonnie refait surface, elle réalise que Stefan et Klaus sont le moindre de ses soucis. Alors qu'un amour nait, un sombre secret pourrait détruire ce qu'elle a toujours défendu.


_**Avertissement: **Cette histoire est basée sur les personnages et les situations de la série Vampire Diaries créée par L.J. Smith et développé par Kevin Williamson/CW Network. Aucun argent ne sera obtenu et aucun droit d'auteur ne sera réclamé. _

_**Beta reader:** Aucun. Donc, s'il y a des fautes, je m'en excuse d'avance! :) Ou s'il manque des mots à certains endroits, ça aussi c'est fort possible! _

_*******Avertissements ****: **AU. Légèrement Dark!Fic, sujet mature, violence, sang, etcetera, etcetera… Ceci n'est pas une fic Bamon. Donc si vous est des fans exclusivement de Bamon, ne lisez pas ceci. Sinon, vous allez vous amusez! :)_

_**À propos de l'histoire :**_AU (l'histoire commence avant l'épisode '_The New Deal_') En décembre dernier, il a été annoncé qu'un nouveau potentiel amoureux pour Bonnie entrerait dans la saison en 2012. _"Les téléspectateurs rencontreront Jamie dans l'épisode 12, lorsque Bonnie et Elena iront en voyage sur la route. Décrit comme beau et un peu rustres sur les bords, Bonnie prend immédiatement un intérêt dans Jamie. Également à apparaître dans l'épisode 12? Abby Bennett, la mère de Bonnie. Jamie a certainement un lien avec Abby ... tout simplement pas l'un du genre amoureux. Quelque chose qu'ils ont en commun? Ils sont à la fois sexy et agitée! Vous voyez, Abby est accablée par les secrets de son passé qui l'ont amenée à quitter sa fille."_

Donc, grosso modo, cette fic était mon point de vue tordu sur Jamie avant qu'il ne soit introduit dans la série. Et pour ne pas confondre personne, je tiens seulement à spécifier que je n'aime pas du tout le personnage de Jamie jusqu'à présent dans la série (et ce seulement après une courte apparition)

_**A/N: **Avec 'Sacrifices' (la suite officielle de Centaure, cette fic est sûrement l'une de mes favorites) Bon j'arrête de parler et vous souhaite une excellente lecture!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>'<em><strong>Puis-je te dire un secret?' est la traduction française de 'Can I tell you a scret?' (VOA) que j'ai commencé à publier le 30 décembre 2011<strong>_**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue<span>**

Les deux amants étaient couchés nus dans le très grand lit en-dessous des nombreux draps de satin bleu foncé. Bonnie dormait paisiblement dans les bras de l'homme, la moitié de son corps couché sur lui. Son bras autour de ses épaules la serra plus près quand elle blottit son nez contre son torse dans son sommeil; soupirant de contentement. Il utilisa sa main libre afin de déplacer une mèche hors de son visage.

Il regarda vers le bas, laissant son regard se poser sur son beau visage et grand dieu qu'il la trouvait à couper le souffle.

Si quelqu'un lui avait demandé un jour avec qui il penserait finir sa vie; la sorcière Bennett aurait été au bas de sa liste.

Le destin avait vraiment un sens de l'humour tordu quand il s'agissait de donner aux gens ce qu'ils voulaient.

Parce que, avouons-le, tomber en amour avec Bonnie Bennett n'avait pas fait partie de son plan. Mais cette petite femme, couchée dans ses bras, était le centre de son univers.

Elle était sienne et il déchirerait le monde en millier de morceaux de penser à la quitter ou de la laisser partir.

Parfois, le vampire venait dans leur maison, leur lit, et passait la nuit avec eux. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix, mais d'accepter l'autre homme. Bonnie appréciait sa compagnie et adorait leur ménage à trois occasionnel.

Mais il ne s'en fait pas; elle l'aime et il n'y a que lui dans cœur et l'autre était tout simplement que ça, l'autre homme.

Tant de choses avaient changé au fil des ans, mais une chose se démarquait, sa famille était enfin débarrassé de leur fardeau, plus de sorcellerie pour eux. Enfin, peut-être un peu par-ci et par-là avec Bonnie. Mais jamais auraient-ils à souffrir à cause des décisions des gens autour d'eux.

C'était leur temps pour être heureux et libre.

Dire que toute cette affaire, avait commencé à cause d'un voyage sur la route ...

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **Je sais, je sais, le prologue est très court, mais ce fic en vaut la lecture je vous assure! Et si vous voulez vraiment apprécier la lecture, je vous conseille de ne pas lire la VOA, car elle va définitivement vous gâcher toutes les surprises de l'histoire! _ _Et si vous avez envie de lire la suite, lisez ce qui suit pour savoir comment! LOL___

**À LIRE : **_Vous retrouverez ceci dans toutes mes histoires… MDR Donc je vous explique; j'ai l'intention de traduire toutes mes histoires de TVD en français, mais je veux vous laisser le choix de choisir quelle histoire je traduirai en premier et celles qui suivront après. Donc si vous voulez lire la suite de 'Puis-je te dire un secret?', allez voter dans le sondage en haut de ma page profil. Pour ceux qui ne sont pas inscrit (donc qui ne peuvent pas voter) laissez-moi un review avec votre vote et je le placerai pour vous. Aussi, pour ceux qui lisent Centaure, les suites n'auront pas priorité sur mes autres histoires, donc si vous voulez les lire, votez pour celles-ci dans le sondage! Je vais poster 5 nouvelles fics en incluant celle-ci. (Fic 3 de 5)_

_**Ps:** Les 2 dernières fics devraient être postés d'ici 1-2 semaines, car je veux me concentrer à finir la traduction de Centaure avant tout!_


End file.
